Previous human-powered aquatic apparatuses have been proposed or built, ranging from common watercraft like canoes, rowboats, paddleboats, and kayaks, in which the human sits or kneels, to more unusual craft like the “Pogofoil” U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,118.
Canoes and kayaks are examples of watercraft used for seated paddling (as differentiated from rowing). Both kayaks and canoes are shallow draft, relatively flat-bottomed mono-hull watercraft known for their poor stability and user discomfort. In both watercraft the user typically is seated (or kneeling) below the top edge of the hull in an attempt to increase stability, a position that causes increased user discomfort. Standing in either of these watercraft is highly discouraged because of their poor stability. Both watercraft can be made to be highly maneuverable and the kayak in particular can be designed for high speed. Generally speaking, kayaks are differentiated from canoes by the position taken during paddling; in a kayak the user sits on a generally flat surface with the legs extended forward at an approximate 90 degree angle relative to the spine.
Several inventors have developed so-called “sit-on-top” kayaks. These watercraft typically comprise a shallow draft hull with a low top edge or surface and a relatively broad wetted beam. A user seat is disposed on or slightly depressed into the top surface. The major advantage of this type of watercraft is that the user does not have the feeling of confinement of a standard kayak and often feels more comfortable being able to hold the paddle with a lower arm position. This watercraft also feels more stable because of its wider wetted beam. These watercraft are called “kayaks” because the user seat is configured to force the user to sit in the fashion of a classical kayaker—legs extended forward at an approximate 90 degree angle relative to the spine. These watercraft are not stable enough to be paddled while standing and, as the name suggests, retain the non-ergonomic seating position. One sit-on-top kayak is sold under the trade name Rotonics Funyak™ by Rotonics Manufacturing, Inc., 17022 So. Figeroa St., Gardena, Calif. 90248.
Other human powered aquatic apparatuses have attempted to take advantage of the generally improved stability provided by twin hulls. Some examples of these devices include a mechanism by which a pair of specialized kayak-like watercraft are yoked to form a dual rider “kayak catamaran”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,974, and a “dual hull kayak” U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,692, in which the rider sits on a bridging platform, with legs outstretched in a classic kayak position, or U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,498, in which low chairs have been installed on top of a connecting frame. Yet other inventors have designed mechanisms for yoking together pairs of common canoes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,713, or kayak-like hulls, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,587, the resulting watercraft typically being propelled by sail.
There is, however, a need for a human powered, paddled watercraft that is both stable and comfortable and has high speed and maneuverability capabilities. Additionally, the watercraft should be usable in a wide variety of positions, including a seated, standing, recumbent, riding, and kneeling position. The watercraft should be very stable for both comfort and safety, and should allow the user to easily balance himself using his legs since humans intuitively do so. Furthermore, the watercraft should be lightweight for easy transport on land and, desirably, should be adaptable to different uses and users. These and other needs are met through the various embodiments of the present invention discussed below.